Une douce princesse au coeur gros comme la Voie Lactée
by IzzieC
Summary: Petit OS improvisé. All Human.


_**Isabella****, vas te préparer. L'heure tourne, même la mariée est déjà prête**, me dit Renée, ma mère.

_**D'accord**, soupirais-je

Je montai à l'étage de cette petite maison de campagne que nos parents avaient acheté pour l'événement, le mariage tant attendu de ma sœur aînée, Tanya. Celle-ci avait vingt-cinq ans, une intelligence presque inexistante et un physique digne d'une poupée Barbie : blonde platine, grosse poitrine refaite, maigre. Les seules choses que nous pouvions lui reconnaître étaient sa mesquinerie, son égocentrisme et le fait qu'elle était la préférée de nos parents. Elle était tout le contraire de moi, tout le monde me considérait comme la fille parfaite parmi la famille Swan mis à part mes parents : j'avais vingt-et-un ans, tous les garçons me courraient après et j'avais déjà travaillé plusieurs fois comme mannequin pour des jobs d'été, je n'avais que des A, j'étais sortie du lycée avec un baccalauréat scientifique mention très bien –j'avais eu 19.5 / 20- et en ce moment j'étudiais la médecine dans la meilleure université du pays. De plus j'étais aussi très connue pour mon bénévolat dans les maisons de retraite, dans les foyers sociaux pour les sans-abris, pour mes dons à plusieurs associations, dons que je faisais avec mon propre argent et non avec celui de mes parents. Tout le monde m'adorait, j'étais aimée pratiquement tout le monde. Sauf de mes parents et ma sœur, c'est bien la seule chose que je lui enviais c'était ça, l'amour que mes parents avait pour elle. J'aurais tout échangé avec elle, ma célébrité, les garçons, mes amis pour que mes parents face attention à moi. Enfin avant le quatre mai deux mille dix, j'aurais tout échangé, aujourd'hui, le quatre mai deux mille onze, c'était la guerre. Elle avait toujours essayé de me voler mes petits amis mais n'y étais jamais parvenue.

Cela faisait deux ans que j'étais avec le même garçon, mais personne ne le savait à part mon jeune frère. Mon petit ami avait cinq ans de plus que moi, donc l'âge de Tanya. Lui aussi venait d'une famille très puissante, c'est pour cette raison que nous nous cachions. Il était également étudiant en médecine, dans la même université que moi. C'est comme cela que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'était de l'amour sauvage, nous aimions nous disputer pour ensuite nous réconcilier. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour de mai deux mille dix, je rentrai de l'hôpital quand on m'annonça que nous recevions des gens importants. Je me suis dirigée vers le salon pour saluer nos invités que je ne reconnus pas, fréquentant très rarement les galas de mes parents. Ma mère, toute heureuse, m'annonça que ma sœur allait se marier avec un homme charmant. Malgré tout, heureuse pour elle, je la félicitai, mais elle me remercia avec un drôle de sourire, sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je m'excusai prétextant des devoirs très importants, et fis demi-tour. Je rentrai en collision avec un homme musclé, probablement le fiancé de ma sœur. Je levais la tête, gênée de lui avoir foncé dedans pour notre première rencontre. Je sentais ma tête tourner, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il devait avoir erreur, il était peut-être là pour son frère.

_**Isab****ella****, excuse-toi auprès du fiancé de ta sœur**, m'ordonna ma mère

C'est à ce moment que tout se brisa en moi. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer son expression. Je me retournais vers ma sœur qui me faisait son sourire victorieux. Cette fois elle avait gagné. Je m'excusais rapidement et partis en courant dans ma chambre. J'y suis restée enfermée pendant une semaine, sans manger, sans aller en cours. Je ne faisais que pleurer. Ma sœur, Tanya Swan, allait se marier avec celui qui était encore mon petit ami, Edward Cullen. Puis je repris vite du poil de la bête, j'allais leur faire payer. Je ferais payer à ma sœur de m'avoir fait souffrir, et je montrerais à Edward ce qu'il avait perdu. Je n'étais plus la gentille fille avec ces deux-là, je ne le serais plus jamais.

J'étais dans la chambre principale où ma tenue de fille d'honneur se trouvait. Je venais de sortir de la douche, je me trouvais donc en sous-vêtement en train de me déhancher sur _Sexy __and__ I __know__it_ de LMFAO. Je portais un boxer blanc en dentelle et un soutien-gorge de la même couleur et de la même matière sans bretelle. Soudain je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches et une érection se collait contre mes fesses, c'était anormal. Il ne devait pas être là, il devait se trouver dans la maison voisine. Edward me fit me retourner, pour qu'on se retrouve torse contre torse, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard me déstabilisait toujours autant, j'avais oublié à quel point il était irrésistible quand il avait envie de moi. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne m'avait pas touché, qu'il ne m'avait pas regardé de cette manière. Ses lèvres prirent les miennes d'assaut, pour le moment je le laissais faire. Il m'attrapa par les cuisses et passa mes jambes autour de son bassin. Nos deux sexes étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, n'étant séparés que par trois bouts de tissu. Il m'allongea sur le lit conjugal, lit où je n'étais pas censée être allongée. Sa bouche se dirigea avec impatience vers mon cou tandis que ses mains parcouraient mon corps. J'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai sans pudeur. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de son bassin, collant davantage ma petite culotte contre son pantalon de costume. Quand je sentis que son érection arrivait à son maximum et ses mains devenir tremblante, je relâchais son bassin et ses lèvres et le repoussai. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, érection parfaitement visible, avec les yeux sortant presque de leur orbite. Quant à moi, je me relevais tranquillement et m'installer face à la coiffeuse. Je le vis me regarder avec plus d'incompréhension à travers le miroir.

_**Tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir coucher avec moi alors que dans deux heures tu seras marié avec ma sœur ?**, lui demandais-je en brossant mes longs cheveux bruns

_**Mais tu ... T'as répondu au baiser**, me dit-il choqué

_ **Juste pour te montrer ce que tu perdais. Tu m'as laissé tomber pour mon ignoble sœur il y a un an. Et d'après ce que ton comportement m'a fait comprendre, elle ne te satisfait pas autant que moi a****u lit**, lui dis-je en finissant d'attacher mes cheveux en un simple chignon. **Puis vu comment tu te comportes avec elle en public comme en privé**, commençais-je en m'avançant vers lui. **Là non plus elle ne te satisfait pas**, déclarai-je en lui montrant son cœur. **Maintenant vas te soulager et vas la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne se pose des questions. Au fait félicitations**, lui dis-je avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain.

Encore un petit peu et je me faisais avoir à mon propre piège. Je m'assis sur le lit, à bout de souffle. A croire que la vengeance n'était pas pour moi. Je devrais peut-être les laisser être heureux l'un avec l'autre. Je pris mes bas et les enfilai doucement, laissant mes pensées se perdre. Puis je me levais pour mettre une sorte de corsage parme, Edward ressortit à temps pour m'aider à le fermer dans mon dos. Il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et se prit la tête entre les mains. J'attrapais le jupon blanc et l'enfilai, il faisait effet froissé, magnifique. Je mis ensuite la touche finale, j'attrapais mes escarpins parme et les mis. Je fis face au miroir. J'étais magnifique, mais il manquait quelque chose, une touche de joie dans mes yeux. Et je savais pertinemment que si je continuais à penser à cette ridicule vengeance, je me détruirais à petit feu. C'était décidé, le projet de vengeance a été supprimé. J'attrapai mon gilet et mon sac, dis au-revoir à Edward et le laissai seul avec ses pensées dans la chambre conjugale.

Quand Bella arriva dans le salon tout le monde s'occupait de la jeune mariée. Elle déclarait mourir de soif mais personne ne semblait l'entendre, trop occupé à réajuster le maquillage, la coiffure ou encore la robe. La brune se dirigea vers la cuisine, versa un verre d'eau et le lui amena. Tanya dévisagea sa jeune sœur et attrapa le verre sans même la remercier. Alec, leur frère âgé de dix-sept ans, attrapa le bras de Bella et l'amena dans le jardin.

_**Tu as mis du poison dans son verre d'eau, c'est ça ?**, lui demanda-t-il choqué

_**Non**.

_**Pourquoi es-tu gentille avec elle alo****rs ?**

_**Parce que c'est notre sœur et que c'est le jour de son mariage**, lui répondit la belle en s'asseyant sur une petite marche

_**Mais elle t'a volé ton petit ami. Tu devrais être en colère, la détester**, dit-il en pleine incompréhension

_**A quoi ça servirait à part me détruire à petit feu ? Ça fait un an que je ne pense qu'à me venger, et au final ce ne sont pas eux qui souffrent mais moi**, souffla-t-elle en admirant les chevaux qui couraient de l'autre côté du jardin

_**Ma chérie, je suis désolé**, souffla-t-il dans mon cou en me prenant dans ses bras

Elle resta dans ses bras pendant plus d'une heure, songeant à son passé avec Edward et à son futur sans lui. Elle pourra vivre sans lui, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait vécu dix-huit ans sans lui, donc elle pourrait recommencer comme ça pour toute sa vie. Certes c'était et ce sera le seul homme qu'elle ait véritablement aimé, mais dorénavant il devra construire sa vie avec sa sœur. Et elle, pourra se contenter de les regarder vivre paisibles et heureux. Leurs parents finirent par les prévenir qu'ils allaient devoir y aller. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Bella et Alec sortirent les premiers, bras l'un en-dessous de l'autre. Les journalistes les prirent en photo, car oui, les familles Swan et Cullen avaient prévenu les magazines du mariage de leurs aînés. Tout le monde fut subjugué par la beauté de Bella et de son frère, tellement subjugué qu'ils ne firent pas attention à la sortie du couple principal. La brune et son frère se décalèrent, laissant les journalistes admiraient les futurs jeunes mariés. Tanya était agrippée au bras de Edward, probablement par peur qu'il s'enfuît. Ils souriaient tous les deux, mais l'on pouvait voir que le roux -ou plutôt le brun aux reflets cuivrés- n'était pas si heureux qu'il souhaitait le montrer. Il croisa rapidement le regard de Bella, celui-ci était chaleureux mais bordé par les larmes accompagné par un magnifique sourire. Puis il reporta son regard sur sa future femme et sur les journalistes. Alec se contenta de serrer la main de sa sœur, lui montrant qu'il était là, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les futurs époux montèrent dans la limousine qui les attendait, et partirent en direction de l'église. Suivie de près par les familles et les reporters.

Tanya avait tout organisé avec le prêtre pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'interminables discours qui pourraient endormir tous les invités, elle voulait que ça aille le plus vite possible. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, ils allaient déjà procédés à l'échange des vœux et des alliances. Bella et Alec qui étaient installés au premier rang se tenaient fermement la main. La brune plantait ses ongles dans la peau de son frère, mais celui-ci ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il savait que c'était probablement le pire jour de toute sa vie. Le prêtre commença par Tanya qui le coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase en déclarant haut et fort « Je le veux », suscitant le rire de ses amies. Puis vint le tour de Edward, on pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il se crispait.

_**Monsieur Edward Cullen, voulez-vous prendre mademoiselle Tanya Swan, ici présente, comme épouse, en lui jurant fidélité et amour, dans la pauvreté comme dans la richesse, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et dans la vie comme dans la mort ?**

_**Je …**, hésita-t-il en regardant Bella droit dans les yeux. **Je le veux**, finit-il par dire.

_**Vous p****ouvez embrasser la mariée**, déclara le prêtre

Edward s'exécuta en un simple baiser chaste, mais Tanya en suivant son regard lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Bella sentit son cœur se brisait à nouveau. Une larme coula sur joue et elle détourna le regard. Les flashs fusaient de tous les côtés, tout comme les applaudissements. Le cadet Swan aida sa sœur à se lever, et la serra contre lui. Mais elle se détacha de son étreinte et se mit à applaudir à son tour. Elle applaudissait sa sœur qui avait enfin gagné, elle l'avait enfin brisé, elle lui avait volé ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, mais la rose s'en remettrait et s'en relèverait comme toujours.

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis plus d'une heure, Bella rêvait de faire comme lui mais la cérémonie était loin d'être terminée. Elle s'était réfugiée dans le parc qui se trouvait derrière la grande salle qu'ils avaient réservé pour la « fête ». Il était magnifique, il y avait des parterres de fleurs divers mais aussi de beaux cerisiers en fleur. Derrière tous les arbres il y avait une sorte de petit lac avec une cascade entourée par des rochers. Bella leur reconnaissait au moins ça, ils avaient trouvé un magnifique emplacement. Bella enleva ses escarpins laissant les brins d'herbe fraîchement coupé lui chatouiller la plante des pieds, elle avança lentement vers le lac. Elle s'assit au bord de celui-ci tout en plongeant ses mollets dans l'eau fraîche. Une légère brise vint caresser son corps lui provoquant des frissons, elle avait oublié son gilet à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle sentit une veste chaude se posait sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête et vit le petit frère de Edward s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il avait le même âge qu'elle.

_**Que fais-tu là Emmett ? Tu ne profites pas de la fête ?**, lui demanda la rose tout en fixant ses pieds à travers l'eau

_**Je te retourne tes questions.**

_**Je suis fatiguée simplement. Et puis je suis un peu stressée, lundi j'ai un examen**, mentit-elle

_**Tu vas le réussir avec brio comme d'habitude ne t'en fais pas**, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de le repousser elle posa simplement sa tête sur son épaule. Et s'endormit bercée par la douce respiration d'Emmett.

[Trois mois plus tard …]

_**Tata Bella, tonton Emmett, vous venez vous amuser avec nous, s'il vous plaît ?**, les supplièrent les enfants

_**Plus tard, regardez tonton Jasper et tata Alice vous appelle pour faire des châteaux de sable et vous baigner**, leur dit Bella

La rose regarda les enfants partir en courant vers les autres bénévoles. Leurs rires et leurs sourires permettaient au cœur de Bella d'être plus léger. Comment pouvait-on être malheureux quand on voit des enfants goûtaient pour la première fois à la beauté de la mer ? C'était impossible d'après elle. La tristesse qu'elle ressentait en voyant sa sœur et Edward en tant que couple marié n'était rien comparée aux malheurs que vivaient ces pauvres enfants.

_**Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable Bella**, lui dit Emmett en lui donnant une légère claque sur l'épaule. **Ce que tu fais pour ces enfants, c'est merveilleux. Ce que tu fais pour tous ces sans domicile fixe, c'est magnifique. Ce que tu fais pour ces personnes âgées qui se sentent seules, c'est incroyable. C'est rare qu'une fille de ton âge et de ton rang face ce que tu fais. Et en prime que tu n'utilises pas l'argent de tes parents, mais l'argent que tu gagnes toi-même.**

_**Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance de naître dans un milieu comme le nôtre, où tout est accessible, où on ne manque de rien. Je trouve normale de les aider**, déclara Bella toujours en regardant les enfants. **Je peux te faire une confidence ?**

_**Bien sûre.**

_**J'ai réussi à mettre de côté plus de deux millions de dollars de côté jusqu'aujourd'hui. Et le jour où je mourrais,**** tout, absolument tout sera reversé à différentes associations pour les enfants malades, pauvres et maltraités**, lui confia-t-elle en souriant

_**Tu es merveilleuse**, lui répondit-il, ébloui

Bella se mit à courir en direction des enfants, en riant. Elle attrapa une petite fille et la fit tourner en la prenant dans ses bras. Et c'est suite à ça que commença une partie de chat. Qui accueilli rapidement un nouveau joueur, Emmett Cullen, qui était à ce jour totalement hypnotisé par la belle et merveilleuse Bella. Ils continuèrent à s'amuser et à rire jusqu'à ce que le soleil décide d'aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée, là ils mirent les enfants dans le bus et prirent la direction du foyer pour enfant maltraité.

Le lendemain matin, madame Swan avait demandé à ses enfants et à son gendre de se présenter dans le salon de toute urgence. Même en étant mariée, Tanya avait trouvé le moyen de rester sous le même toit que la rose pour lui pourrir la vie, la faisant vivre dans la même maison que Edward. Les quatre jeunes gens restèrent debout, face aux parents Swan.

_**Maman, papa, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer**, déclara Tanya heureuse

_**Plus tard**, répondit froidement sa mère

Bella, qui se trouvait entre son jeune frère et son beau-frère, releva la tête pour apercevoir le regard furieux que Renée lui lançait. Sans que personne n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Renée Swan avait giflé sa seconde fille avec une telle force que la jeune fille fut projetée contre son frère. La brune inspira calmement et regarda sa mère à nouveau, cette fois-ci elle lui envoya un magazine en pleine figure. Alec le ramassa et resta choqué face à la première de couverture. La jolie et douce Swan lui arracha des mains, pour découvrir deux photos : une d'elle et de Edward à l'université avant l'annonce du mariage, et, une photo de Tanya, Edward et d'elle à l'église. Le titre était affreux « Edward a-t-il fait le bon choix ? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi le vilain canard à la place du magnifique cygne ? ». Bella ouvrit rapidement la revue aux pages indiquées les journalistes avaient mené une enquête, et, avaient réussi à prouver que l'héritier des Cullen et la brune avait eu une relation mais ne savait pas à quelle période. Ils avaient recueilli des témoignages d'autres étudiants, de leurs voisins mais avaient aussi réussi à se procurer des photographies.

_**Depuis quand ? Depuis quand tentes-tu de voler le mari de ta sœur ?**, hurla la mère, prête à la frapper de nouveau

_**Jamais. Mais pose-toi la question dans l'autre sens. Pourquoi est-ce obligatoirement moi qui essaye de voler quelque chose à cette fille qui est censée être ma sœur ?**, déclara Bella blessée mais en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux

_**Parce que c'est impossible. Ta sœur n'a pas besoin de te voler tes petits amis. Mais toi, sale petite garce, comment as-tu osé faire ça ?**, cria Renée en la giflant

_**Je n'ai rien fait. Mais demande à ta fille adorée, pourquoi alors que ça faisait deux ans que je sortais avec lui, pourquoi elle vous a demandé de lui arranger un mariage avec**, cria à son tour Bella, folle de rage

_**Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire remarquer**, déclara leur mère froidement. **Maintenant pars, je ne veux plus te voir.**

_**Tu préfères me voir partir plutôt que te dire que la ****seule fille que tu aies aimé soit une garce, c'est ça ?**, lui demanda la rose, les larmes aux yeux

Madame Swan commença à s'avancer le bras levé, prête à la frapper de nouveau, mais Edward et Alec l'en empêchèrent. Bella recula de quelques pas, choquée et en pleure. Puis elle partit en courant, n'emportant même pas son téléphone portable ou une veste avec elle, alors que la pluie s'abattait avec rage à l'extérieur. Tanya qui avait assisté à toute la scène était perdue, déboussolée.

Cela faisait une heure que Bella était perdue. Tout le monde était dans le salon, assis dans le silence le plus complet. Madame Swan n'avait aucun regret, elle était sûre d'avoir raison. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son aînée, qui elle, était prise de panique et de remords. Elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Elle avait beau envié sa sœur plus que tout, elle l'aimait même si elle montrait toujours le contraire. Elle voulait juste être aussi aimée que Bella. Et puis comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois de l'homme qu'elle avait volé à sa petite sœur ? De son côté, Alec faisait les cents pas, incapable de tenir en place. Quant à Edward, il était installé dans un fauteuil, tête entre les mains, s'insultant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux existant pour avoir accepté le chantage dont il avait été victime. Le téléphone du brun se mit à sonner, quand il vit le nom de l'appelant il répondit sans hésiter, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis une heure.

_**Bella ?**

_ **[ … ]**

_**Comment ça à l'hôpital ?**, cria-t-il en se levant

_ **[ … ]**

_**Accident de voiture ? J'arrive tout de suite**, dit Edward en raccrochant

_**Que se passe-t-il ?,** demanda Alec encore plus inquiet

_**Elle s'est faite renverser par une voiture, elle est au bloc opératoire en ce moment, faut y aller**, répondit Edward en s'habillant

_**Pourquoi t'ont-ils appelé toi, au lieu de nous ?**, demanda la mère, perdue

_**Parce qu'elle m'avait inscrite comme personne à contacter en cas d'urgence**, répondit Edward en sortant en compagnie de Alec

_**Mais pourquoi ?**

_**Parce que Bella disait la vérité maman, je suis la méchante de l'histoire, ce n'est pas elle**, répondit Tanya en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée

Renée resta abasourdie, elle avait donc tort depuis le début. En voulant le bonheur de son aînée, elle avait rendu malheureuse son autre fille. Soudain ce qu'avait dit Edward lui revint en tête, « elle s'est faite renverser », elle poussa un cri et courra attraper son blouson alors que son mari l'attendait déjà dans la voiture. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'histoire. Il savait pourtant la vérité vraie, mais n'avait pas pris la défense de sa fille si parfaite. Il en avait toujours été fier, c'était la seule de ses enfants dont il était vraiment fier. Mais croyant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, il avait essayé au maximum de s'occuper de son aînée. C'était seulement alors que son cœur se serrait d'inquiétude, qu'il se rendit compte qu'un enfant a toujours besoin de ses parents.

Plus d'une demi-heure que toute la famille était réunie dans la salle d'attente, sauf Tanya qui était partie du côté de la maternité, incapable de rester en place. Quand le chirurgien entra dans la pièce tout le monde se leva. Il hésita un moment, se racla la gorge.

_**L'opération s'est bien passée, elle vient d'être ramenée dans sa chambre, elle se réveillera d'ici quelques minutes**, commença-t-il. Voyant que tout le monde souriait heureux et pleurait de joie, il rajouta malgré lui : **Mais je suis désolé. Nous avons fait notre maximum, nous n'avons pas pu soigner la tumeur, elle était trop importante.**

_**Quelle tumeur ?,** demanda Alec

_**Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?,** répondit le chirurgien choqué. Voyant leurs mines effrayées, il se rendit compte que non. Il ouvrit le dossier médical de la jeune fille : **Bella a appris pour son cancer le quatre mai deux mille dix à la suite d'un check-up. C'est une tumeur cérébrale, mais elle a tout de même décidé de ne pas suivre de traitement. Elle est en phase terminale**, dit-il en regardant la famille qui venait d'être rejoint par Tanya

_**Com-combien lui reste-t-il de temps à vivre ?**, demanda celle-ci en pleure

_**Au maximum une semaine**, répondit-il. **Je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça**, s'excusa-t-il laissant une famille sous le choc

Edward bouillait de rage, tout comme Alec. La respiration du brun s'accélérait, il se dirigea vers Charlie et lui envoya une droite digne d'un boxeur professionnel.

_**C'est de votre faute. De votre faute si elle a dû vivre tout ça seule, dans**** la tristesse. J'aurais pu la forcer à prendre ce traitement si vous m'aviez laissé être avec elle !**, cria-t-il en tapant dans la table basse

_**Tu ne l'aurais pas convaincu, tu n'aurais pas réussi**, déclara Alec étrangement calme

_**Et pour quelles raisons ****?**

_**Parce que traitement veut dire chimio, chimio veut dire perte de cheveux. Et le physique de Bella est son gagne-pain, ce qui lui permet d'aider tous ses gens**, répondit Tanya à la place de son frère

Ils restèrent assis, regardant leur pied, certains en pleure, d'autres totalement déconnectés de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Cette nouvelle les avait abattus. La décision fut prise par Renée et Charlie, Alec et Edward iraient voir Bella, tandis qu'ils rentreraient chez eux. Tanya déclara qu'elle avait rendez-vous au médecin, qu'elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner. Elle avait décidé, elle se ferait avorter.

Edward et son beau-frère rentrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre. Les murs blancs et l'odeur de désinfectant rappelaient vraiment l'hôpital. Ils détestaient ça. Bella était allongée, les yeux fixant le plafond. Elle ne les avait pas encore vu, et préparait ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Alec s'assit à côté d'elle en lui prenant la main. Elle dirigea son regard vers les deux garçons, ils avaient tous les deux un mélange de colère et de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient au courant, qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur faire gober n'importe quel mensonge.

_**Arrêtez de tirer cette tête de dix kilomètres de long, ce n'est pas si dramatiqu****e**, leur dit-elle simplement, sans les regarder dans les yeux

_**Tu as un cancer et tu nous dis que ce n'est pas dramatique ? Tu te fous de notre gueule là**, hurla Edward

_**Edward !**, cria Alec. **Si c'est pour lui hurler dessus rentre à la maison !**

_**Non, c'est bon. Je comprends sa réaction. J'aurais dû vous mettre au courant, tu es mon frère**, dit-elle en marquant une pause. **Et lui mon beau-frère**. Elle regarda son jeune frère et lui demanda : **Peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Il faut qu'on discute Edward et moi.**

_**D'accord**, accepta-t-il en se levant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, fixa Edward droit dans les yeux et sortit de la chambre d'hôpital.

_ **Je ..,** commença Edward

_**Ne t'excuses pas.**** Ça ne sert à rien. Une infirmière m'a rapporté votre dispute. Je sais que mon père t'a fait chanter, je ne sais pas comment et je ne veux pas la savoir. Sache juste que je ne t'en veux pas du tout**, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

_**Mais je tiens tout de même à m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, alors que tu supportais seule cette maladie**, s'excusa-t-il en lui agrippant la main

_**J'accepte tes excuses**, lui sourit-t-elle. **Je vais te poser deux questions et je veux que tu y répondes ! Première : M'aimes-tu toujours ?**

_**Oui, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer**, déclara-t-il en caressant sa main

_**Deuxième question : Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ?**

_**Je ..**, hésita-t-il, puis il baissa la tête. **Moins d'une semaine...**

**_Alors faisons de cette semaine un magnifique souvenir pour tout le monde !**, sourit-elle en lui faisant relever la tête

Il acquiesça en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne put résister très longtemps. Sa main libre alla se poser sur la joue de la brune, son visage se rapprocha du sien, et ses lèvres sèches allèrent à la rencontre de celles douces et sucrées de son grand amour. Son cœur se serra quand il pensa qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça toute sa vie, comme il l'avait espéré depuis leur rencontre. Leur baiser était doux, tendre mais aussi désespéré. À bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent. Il posa son front contre le sien et refusa de quitter son regard chocolaté.

_**Je t'aime.**

[Cinq jours plus tard …]

Bella avait été autorisée à retourner chez elle le jour-même de son accident. Elle avait souri à Edward en disant que cela avait ses avantages d'être en phase terminale. Cette blague n'avait pas fait rire le cuivré qui lui avait lancé un regard assassin. Malgré son autorisation de sortie d'hôpital, la brune avait interdiction de sortir du lit sauf pour se laver et faire ses besoins. Dans les premiers jours qui suivirent son retour à la maison Isabella eut une discussion à cœur ouvert avec ses parents et avait reçu la visite de bons nombres de ses amis. Edward partageait sa chambre et ne cessait de la câliner en lui déclarant son amour. Elle ne s'en lassait pas.

Ce jour-là Edward l'avait prévenu qu'il serait absent une bonne partie de la journée mais qu'il ferait son maximum pour rentrer le plus tôt possible. C'est pour cette raison que Bella s'ennuyait comme un rat mort en zappant, zappant et zappant les chaînes de la télévision. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se releva dans son lit et invita la personne à entrer. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle vit apparaître sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour de son accident.

_**Viens t'asseoir Tanya, je ne vais pas te manger**, sourit légèrement Bella

Tanya s'exécuta aussi vite et alla s'installer à côté de sa petite sœur, dans le grand lit. La blonde cherchait ses mots, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

_**Comment …**, commença la brune

_**Je suis désolée**, la coupa-t-elle. **Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire réellement souffrir. J'ai été immature. Je t'ai toujours enviée. Toi qui est si parfaite, si intelligente, si belle, si gentille, si aimée... Je voulais juste avoir au moins autant d'intention que tu en as. Normalement c'est la petite sœur qui doit envier la grande et vouloir lui ressembler. Dans notre cas c'est l'inverse. C'est moi l'aînée qui t'envoie et te voit comme un modèle. **

_**Tu n'as rien à m'envier Tanya**, tenta de la réconforter Bella. **Tu es tout aussi belle et gentille que moi, voire davantage. Nous avons juste un caractère opposé et une vision du monde différente, c'est tout. Et puis tu es aimée des personnes qui doivent compter le plus pour toi : Renée, Charlie, Alec et moi. Ta famille t'aime et cela vaut largement plus que l'amour de la population ou de parfaits inconnus.**

Tanya pleurait à présent dans les bras de sa petite sœur. Pourquoi une âme si pure, si douce, devait partir si tôt ? Pourquoi devait-elle s'éloigner de l'homme de sa vie, de ses parents, de son petit frère dévoué, de sa grande sœur admirative, de ses amis aimants ? C'était injuste, tellement injuste. Après une demi-heure passait dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Tanya sortit de la chambre après lui avoir répété qu'elle l'aimait. Presque aussitôt Alec entra dans la chambre paniqué. Il sauta dans le lit de sa sœur et l'examina presque à la loupe.

_**Que te voulait-elle ?**

_**Avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert, simplement**, souffla-t-elle en souriant légèrement. **Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te parler**

_**Je t'écoute sœurette**, lui dit-il en affichant un sourire, sourire qui n'allait pas jusque ses yeux

_**Je vais bientôt partir et. Chut ! Laisse-moi finir ! Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps je le sens. Je voulais que tu sache à quel point je suis fière d'être ta grande sœur. Je voulais également te remercier pour toujours avoir été là pour moi, ton aide m'a été souvent très précieuse. Mais aussi, je souhaitais que tu me promettes une chose : ne sombre pas. Tu pourras pleurer, mais reste fort et continue d'avancer, pour moi. **

Elle finit son discours avec des larmes au bord des yeux. Lui qui l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout serrait les dents et essayait d'envoyer paître la boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge. Il la prit dans ses bras aussitôt et la serra contre lui comme-ci sa propre vie en dépendait.

_**Je te le promets. Je t'aime Izzy..**

_**Je t'aime aussi Aly.**

Comme avec Tanya, Bella passa un peu de temps dans les bras d'Alec avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa propre chambre, où il laissa libre court à ses émotions.

La brune passa le reste de sa journée à lire en attendant le retour de son Edward. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture tant elle était fatiguée, mais elle voulait rester éveiller pour le voir rentrer. Le voir pénétrer dans la pièce les yeux brillants. Le voir retirer sa veste et ses chaussures avec classe. Voir ses lèvres s'étiraient pour former le petit sourire qui la faisait fondre alors qu'elle soulèverait la couverture pour qu'il la rejoigne dans le lit. Voir ses cheveux ébouriffés après avoir passé ses mains dedans lors d'un baiser. Voir ses lèvres légèrement gonflées par le baiser intense qu'ils auront échangé. Mais surtout sentir son odeur, sentir ses bras autour de son corps et sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, ses envies furent comblées. Toutes sans exception. Elle était à présent dans les bras de son seul et unique amour, et se laissait aller sous ses baisers et caresses.

_**Tu sembles épuisée**, chuchota-t-il en caressant les cernes apparentes sous ses yeux chocolats

_**Je le suis. Tu m'en voudrais si je me reposais un peu ?**, répondit-elle tout bas

_**Du tout mon amour. Dors autant que tu le veux,** lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois

Tous les deux sentaient que cette fois-ci c'était différent. Ils savaient qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas cette fois-ci. Elle s'installa confortablement contre son torse et lui la serra aussi fort que possible.

_Je t'aime mon amour. À jamais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

_Moi aussi …

Et elle s'endormit. Elle ferma les yeux pour toujours. Laissant à ses côtés, un homme dont les larmes avaient coulés.

_Isabella Swan nous a quitté en ce triste jour. Edward Cullen a déclaré ceci : « Ma Bella nous a quitté. Elle était l'amour de ma vie. Mon âme sœur, mon grand Amour. C'était une jeune femme magnifique et incroyablement généreuse. C'était une princesse. La douce princesse au cœur aussi gros que la Voie Lactée. Elle nous manquera tous. Je te le dis pour la millième fois ma Belle, mais je t'aime ... »_


End file.
